Venganza del mas allá
by Ana y Camila
Summary: Un recuerdo del pasado viene a atormentar a Sakura...¿QUIERES SABER EN QUE TERMINA? leelo


Disclaimer: Los personajes usados aquí son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Tengan en cuenta que es el primer fic de terror que escribo! Cualquier sugerencia: solo déjenme un review ¡Espero que les de miedo!

Era una tarde fría, el cielo estaba nublado con probabilidad de lluvia. Era una de esas tardes perfecta para un suicido o delito.

-Oigan, ¿Han escuchado esa leyenda de aquella casita roja de la esquina?-dijo una peli roja mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-No, Karin- dijo una chica rubia con algo de curiosidad

- ¿Qué casita roja?- preguntó una chica de cabello rosa

-La que esta a unas cuadras de tu casa, Sakura-dijo Karin

-Oh, sí. Ya me acordé-dijo Sakura

-En esa casita roja hay una leyenda: párate a media noche frente a la casa con una bolsa de arroz en tu mano derecha y con un peine en la mano izquierda. Y a la primera persona que pase hazle una pregunta, aquella persona que te responderá: Un fantasma es- narró Karin

- ¡Que miedo!- exclamó la rubia

-Hay, Ino. Es solo una leyenda-dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a su amiga

-Bueno chicas. Yo me voy yendo a mi casa. Adiós- se despidió Karin

-Yo igual, ya me voy-dijo Ino

-Adiós, chicas- y las tres muchachas se fueron cada una para direcciones diferentes

De camino a casa, Sakura, estuvo soñando dormida. Hacia un resumen de las cosas maravillosas que le habían pasado en esa semana: Logró notas aceptables en sus exámenes, así su mamá estaría feliz; había logrado amistarse con Karin, que hasta hace poco eran enemigas; y lo mejor de todo era que había logrado entablar amistad con tan popular Sasuke Uchiha. Sin duda había sido una gran semana para ella.

De pronto, se detuvo por un instante a contemplar aquella casita roja. Al verla, sintió un leve escalofrío y una nostalgia que no pudo explicar. Por un breve momento sintió temor y siguió su camino. Al llegar a su casa se fue directamente a su cama a dormir, después de todo mañana tendría que ir a la escuela temprano, así que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero esa noche ocurrió algo escalofriante….

Una chica de mirada cristalina y cabello negro y largo se detuvo frente a la casita roja. Del bolso que traía sacó una bolsa de arroz y un peine. Un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro paso al lado de ella.

- ¿Algún día… algún día seré la novia de Naruto-kun ?- dijo la chica tímidamente

El chico se detuvo y le sonrió tiernamente. La chica se sintió más aliviada, hasta que el chico cambió su sonrisa por una cara de seriedad.

-Él nunca te querrá, su corazón jamás será tuyo- dijo el joven demostrando crueldad y odio en cada una de sus palabras

-No…¡No sigas, no quiero oírte!- gritó la chica que acababa de romper en llanto.

-No solo nunca serás su novia, serás infeliz por el resto de tu vida- seguía atormentando a la pobre chica que al no poder mas sacó un kunai de su bolso y se lo rasgó en su cuello. Cayendo al suelo la sangre, que no paraba de salir, formó un charco que se dirigía hacia aquella casa roja. Fuese como si aquella casa roja estuviera pintada con sangre….

Al día siguiente toda la escuela estuvo rumoreando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Ino, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Sakura que acababa de ingresar al salón

-¿Aun no lo sabes?- dijo su amiga

-Hinata se suicidó ayer a media noche frente aquella casita que les mencioné- explicó Karin

Sakura se sorprendió, después de todo era el quinto suicidio que ocurría en esa zona.

-Pero… porque Hinata haría algo así…- dijo Sakura

-Nadie lo sabe…- dijo Ino

-Pobre Naruto, el que estaba a punto de declararse a Hinata- dijo Karin mientras miraba a Naruto con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia la nada, se podía percibir la tristeza que lo rodeaba.

-Muy bien chicos tómense un receso de 10 minutos mientras yo converso con la directo sobre lo sucedido con su compañera- dijo el profesor desde la puerta del salón

Sakura tomó asiento y se puso a reflexionar sobre la vida y trató de buscar motivos por los cuales su amiga tomaría tal decisión de suicidarse, pero no halló respuesta. En eso, sintió como si alguien la observara y volteó la cabeza. Y observó a un chico de pálida piel, ojos y cabello negro; el chico traía, lo que al parecer era, un libro y lo leía atentamente. Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia aquel chico; quería saber quién era ya que no lo había visto antes.

Cuando llegó, el chico le sonrió tiernamente. Sakura se sonrojo levemente.

-Disculpa…. ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio

-Mi nombre es Sai- respondió el muchacho

-Un gusto, Sai. Yo soy Sakura- se presentó- Dime… ¿eres nuevo?- le preguntó

-Si, acabo de ser transferido- explicó

-Bien, chicos. Su receso terminó, tomen asiento- dijo el profesor que acababa de ingresar al aula

-Adiós, hablamos después- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su asiento

-Muy bien chico, la clase de hoy será…-

Sakura casi ni escuchó al profesor, su mente estaba ocupada en aquel joven que acababa de conocer. Le había simpatizado enormemente. Se llegó a preguntar si no se había enamorado de él. Después de todo a ella le gustaba Sasuke o eso creía.

El timbre de salida interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Tanto tiempo se había quedado pensando?. Volteo para ver a Sai pero ya no se encontraba ahí. Tal vez ya se haya ido.

-Adiós chicas. Tengo que irme rápido- dijo Ino mientras salía corriendo

-Yo igual, adiós Sakura- dijo Karin mientras salía del salón

-Casi no tiene tiempo desde que tiene novios- dijo Sakura para si misma- Tal vez yo también deba conseguir uno-vio a Sasuke pasar y le dijo- Oye Sasuke, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?- le dijo

-Lo siento, pero hoy me iré con Naruto. Esta muy mal, adiós- dijo Sasuke mientras se iba junto a Naruto

-_Pobre Naruto- _pensó

Estaba caminado de lo más normal hasta que….

-Hola, Sakura- escuchó. Al voltear, su mirada se encontró con la de Sai

-¡Sai!- exclamó alegremente

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo él amablemente mientras sonreía

-Si, gracias- dijo ella

Los dos iban caminando mientras hablaban de muchas cosas: De lo lindo que sonreía Sai, la tragedia de su compañera Hinata, de las aburridas clases del sensei Kakashi. Hasta que llegaron a la esquina de aquella casita roja.

-Bien, me tengo que ir. Adiós Sakura- dijo Sai despidiéndose, el vivía a la vuelta de la casita roja

-Adiós Sai- dijo Sakura despidiéndose

El resto de los días parecía una rutina…. Una agradable rutina para Sakura. Siempre hablaba con su nuevo amigo durante el receso; y si no iba a casa junto a sus amigas, ahí estaba Sai para acompañarla. Cada vez que podía, volteaba la cabeza durante horas de clases para saludarlo.

No había duda: se había enamorado de él.

Un día sus amigos se le acercaron con una cara de seriedad enorme.

-Hola chicos ¿que ocurre?- dijo Sakura algo extrañada

-Estamos muy preocupados por ti, Sakura- dijo Ino

-Si, siempre volteas a saludar a alguien- dijo Naruto

-Y paras mucho tiempo en la silla del fondo ¿con quién hablas?- dijo Sasuke

-Oh, eso. Ahí se sienta mi amigo: Sai- dijo Sakura muy aliviada

-Sakura, nadie se sienta ahí. Y no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí- dijo Karin

- ¿Que? Pe-pero es que Sai es nuevo, por eso no lo conocen- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-Le preguntamos al profesor y dice que no hay ningún chico nuevo- dijo Sasuke

- ¡No es cierto!- Sakura se alteró y salió corriendo del salón. Se dirigió hacia la azotea y para su sorpresa ahí encontró a Sai.

-Oh, hola Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo

-Sai dime quien eres- dijo Sakura aun nerviosa

-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?- dijo Sai cambiando su tono de voz por uno más serio y aterrador.

-¿Debería?- dijo Sakura muy asustada

-Has memoria…- le susurró al odio. Sakura reaccionó, buscó a Sai con su mirada pero no lo encontró.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya era de noche. Trató de recordar lo que sea que tenía que recordar, pero no halló nada. Trató dormir pero tampoco pudo. En eso, recordó aquella leyenda de la casita roja y decidió ir.

Se encontraba frente a aquella casita e hizo según lo indicado: la bolsa de arroz y el peine.

Miró a alguien que paso a su costado y le pregunto:

-¿¡Que es lo que debo recodar!- gritó súper nerviosa

-¿Segura… que quieres saber?-dijo el joven con una voz fría y macabra

Sakura alzó la vista y se sorprendió mucho al ver Sai, solo que esta vez estaba diferente: lucia como un verdadero fantasma, con moretones y manchas de sangre. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros hasta esa parte donde debería ser blanca

Sakura se asustó mucho y quiso salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no respondía. De pronto, empezó a recordar:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Estaban dos niñitos jugando en un lago. Siguieron caminando y llegaron a la esquina de una casita blanca._

_-Adiós, Sakura- se despido uno de los niños-¡Te deseo buena suerte en el camino!- dijo con una radiante sonrisa-¿Tu me deseas lo mismo?_

_-No, Sai. Yo quiero que al voltear la esquina te secuestren y que te corten la lengua y que tu cadáver lo escondan en una refrigeradora- dijo la niñita, aunque claro como solo tenía 4 años lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, lo dijo de broma; nunca le desearía mala suerte a su mejor amigo_

_-¡Que mala eres, adiós!-dijo el niño volteando la esquina_

_-Jeje que tonto, claro que le deseo lo mejor- dijo la niña mientras se iba de camino a su casa_

_Cuando el niño estaba doblando la esquina, aparecieron dos hombres y se lo llevaron a la fuerza a una especie de cabaña ubicada en el bosque. Lo golpearon con palos en su cabeza; el pobre no podía defenderse solo gritaba y gritaba pero nunca lo oyeron. Aun vivo: le cortaron la lengua y el niño murió desangrado. Escondieron su cadáver en una refrigeradora. Fuese como si lo que, en broma, le había deseado su amiga se hubiese hecho realidad…_

_Después de que encontraron el cadáver y se lo contaron a la niñita, ella quedó en estado de shock y desde ese momento perdió la memoria, como si esos 4 años de vida no hubieran existido…._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y sudaba frio. No había tiempo de llorar. Todo lo que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar. Entonces, la conciencia empezó a carcomer su alma, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos incontrolablemente, no lo soporto mas, ella cargaba con aquel grave pecado. Empezó a escuchar voces hasta que un zumbido la estremecía. En ese momento, sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se empezó a cortar por sus brazos y para acabar con su vida: pasó el Kunai por su cuello y finalmente su vida terminó… justo en frente de aquella casita, su sangre formo un charquito que se dirigía a la casita. En el preciso instante en que su sangre tocó la casita, aquella casita se volvió blanca y Sai…. Sai se desvaneció mientras en su rostro traía la sonrisa más adorable del mundo….El cadáver de Sakura yacía en el suelo con una leve sonrisa…

Les gusto? Espero que si XD


End file.
